Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER
Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER was Hello! Project's annual summer concert tour. It ran from July 14 to September 1, 2018. The concert tour was split into two series: *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ALL FOR ONE~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ONE FOR ALL~ The DVD and Blu-ray of the concert tour were released on December 12, 2018. Both editions include two bonus DVD discs featuring recordings of the OG corners. Setlist ALL FOR ONE= ;Opening Act #''Performance Varies'' #* - (7/14, 7/15 only) #* - (7/29~8/5, 8/25~9/1 only) #*Real☆Little☆Girl - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido (8/18 only) ;Main Show #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! #MC #VTR #43do - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Matenai After Five - Country Girls #Kitto Watashi wa - Kobushi Factory #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta - Tsubaki Factory #Kindan Shoujo - Juice=Juice #Are you Happy? - Morning Musume '18 #Natsu Shougun - ANGERME #MC #U.S.A. (DA PUMP cover) - CHICA#TETSU, Ame no Mori Kawa Umi (with DA PUMP on 8/5 only) #''Hello! Project OG Corner (see below)'' #〃 #〃 #〃 #〃 #MC #Shiawase Desu ka? - Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura, Sasaki Rikako, Dambara Ruru, Hamaura Ayano, Asakura Kiki, Takase Kurumi, Yamazaki Yuhane #Chu! Natsu Party - Makino Maria, Kawamura Ayano, Ogata Risa #Summer Reggae! Rainbow - Iikubo Haruna, Yokoyama Reina, Wada Ayaka, Inaba Manaka, Ozeki Mai, Kishimoto Yumeno, Kiyono Momohime #Dancing! Natsu Matsuri - Ikuta Erina, Morito Chisaki, Takeuchi Akari, Funaki Musubu, Miyazaki Yuka, Wada Sakurako, Niinuma Kisora, Ono Mizuho, Eguchi Saya, Noguchi Kurumi #''Miyagi, Hokkaido, Hiroshima Only'' ##MC ##Shiawase Beam! Suki Suki Beam! - Haga Akane, Kamikokuryo Moe, Miyamoto Karin, Uemura Akari, Yamaki Risa, Tanimoto Ami, Eguchi Saya ##Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no - Fukumura Mizuki, Kasahara Momona, Kanazawa Tomoko, Inoue Rei, Yamagishi Riko, Ichioka Reina, Nishida Shiori ##GET UP! Rapper - Ishida Ayumi, Murota Mizuki, Yanagawa Nanami, Nomura Minami, Shimakura Rika ##BE ALL RIGHT! - Nonaka Miki, Kaga Kaede, Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina, Takagi Sayuki, Hirose Ayaka, Onoda Saori, Akiyama Mao, Maeda Kokoro, Yonemura Kirara, Nakayama Natsume #MC #Hello! Project Station Dance Club Performance #MC #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko - Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane, Kaga Kaede, Hirose Ayaka, Hamaura Ayano, Wada Sakurako #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare - Miyazaki Yuka, Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin, Uemura Akari, Ogata Risa, Niinuma Kisora, Tanimoto Ami, Kishimoto Yumeno, Akiyama Mao #MADAYADE - Wada Ayaka, Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Kasahara Momona, Funaki Musubu, Ozeki Mai, Ichioka Reina #MC #Ashita Tenki ni Naare - Kobushi Factory (with Morning Musume '18 without Morito Chisaki as back dancers) #Peanut Butter Jelly Love - Country Girls (with Kobushi Factory as back dancers) #Happy Cracker - Tsubaki Factory (with Country Girls without Yanagawa Nanami as back dancers) #MC (8/4 onwards) #Megane no Otoko no Ko - CHICA#TETSU, Ame no Mori Kawa Umi (8/4 onwards) #Vivid Midnight - Juice=Juice (with Tsubaki Factory as back dancers) #Nakenai ze・・・Kyoukan Sagi - ANGERME (with Juice=Juice as back dancers) #Romance ni Mezameru Mousou Joshi no Uta - Morning Musume '18 (with ANGERME as back dancers) #MC #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #YEAH YEAH YEAH ---- ;Hello! Project OG Corner The number of performances vary. |-|ONE FOR ALL= ;Opening Act #''Performance Varies'' #* - (7/15 only) #* - (8/4~8/5, 8/25~8/26 only) ;Main Show #Hello! History #MC #Isshakudama de Buppanase! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Junjou cm - Tsubaki Factory #Matenai After Five - Country Girls #Naseba Naru - Kobushi Factory #Abarete kka?! Have a Good Time - Juice=Juice #Uraha=Lover - ANGERME #A gonna - Morning Musume '18 #MC #U.S.A. (DA PUMP cover) - CHICA#TETSU, Ame no Mori Kawa Umi #MC #''Hello! Project OG Corner (see below)'' #〃 #〃 #〃 #〃 #〃 #〃 #MC #Shiawase Beam! Suki Suki Beam! - Haga Akane, Kamikokuryo Moe, Miyamoto Karin, Uemura Akari, Yamaki Risa, Tanimoto Ami, Eguchi Saya #Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no - Fukumura Mizuki, Kasahara Momona, Kanazawa Tomoko, Inoue Rei, Yamagishi Riko, Ichioka Reina, Nishida Shiori #GET UP! Rapper - Ishida Ayumi, Murota Mizuki, Yanagawa Nanami, Nomura Minami, Shimakura Rika #BE ALL RIGHT! - Nonaka Miki, Kaga Kaede, Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina, Takagi Sayuki, Hirose Ayaka, Onoda Saori, Akiyama Mao, Maeda Kokoro, Yonemura Kirara, Nakayama Natsume #MC #Shining Butterfly - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki, Nomura Minami, Inoue Rei #Ajisai Ai Ai Monogatari - Kanazawa Tomoko, Yanagawa Nanami, Dambara Ruru, Inaba Manaka, Yamagishi Riko, Asakura Kiki, Ono Mizuho, Onoda Saori #Akai Freesia - Katsuta Rina, Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kawamura Ayano, Yamaki Risa, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime #MC #Dou Datte Ii no - Country Girls #Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai - Tsubaki Factory #Keseyashinai Kimochi - Kobushi Factory #Hyokkori Hyoutanjima - Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory #Megane no Otoko no Ko - CHICA#TETSU, Ame no Mori Kawa Umi (8/4 onwards) #Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai - Juice=Juice #Goal ~Ashita wa Acchi da yo~ - Juice=Juice #Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends (2018 Acoustic Ver.) - ANGERME #Manner Mode - ANGERME #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru - Morning Musume '18 #Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru - Morning Musume '18 #MC #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! ---- ;Hello! Project OG Corner The number of performances vary. DVD/Blu-ray Tracklist |length = }} Disc 1 ~ALL FOR ONE~= #OPENING #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! #MC #VTR #43do - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Matenai After Five - Country Girls #Kitto Watashi wa - Kobushi Factory #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta - Tsubaki Factory #Kindan Shoujo - Juice=Juice #Are you Happy? - Morning Musume '18 #Natsu Shougun - ANGERME #MC #U.S.A. - Ichioka Reina, Shimakura Rika, Nishida Shiori, Eguchi Saya, Takase Kurumi, Maeda Kokoro, Yamazaki Yuhane, Okamura Minami, Kiyono Momohime #MC #Shiawase Desu ka? - Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura, Sasaki Rikako, Dambara Ruru, Hamaura Ayano, Asakura Kiki, Takase Kurumi, Yamazaki Yuhane #Chu! Natsu Party - Makino Maria, Kawamura Ayano, Ogata Risa #Summer Reggae! Rainbow - Iikubo Haruna, Yokoyama Reina, Wada Ayaka, Inaba Manaka, Ozeki Mai, Kishimoto Yumeno, Kiyono Momohime #Dancing! Natsu Matsuri - Ikuta Erina, Morito Chisaki, Takeuchi Akari, Funaki Musubu, Miyazaki Yuka, Wada Sakurako, Niinuma Kisora, Ono Mizuho, Eguchi Saya, Noguchi Kurumi #MC #Dance Club Performance #MC #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko - Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane, Kaga Kaede, Hirose Ayaka, Hamaura Ayano, Wada Sakurako #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare - Miyazaki Yuka, Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin, Uemura Akari, Ogata Risa, Niinuma Kisora, Tanimoto Ami, Kishimoto Yumeno, Akiyama Mao #MADAYADE - Wada Ayaka, Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Kasahara Momona, Funaki Musubu, Ozeki Mai, Ichioka Reina #MC #Megane no Otoko no Ko - Ichioka Reina, Shimakura Rika, Nishida Shiori, Eguchi Saya, Takase Kurumi, Maeda Kokoro, Yamazaki Yuhane, Okamura Minami, Kiyono Momohime #Ashita Tenki ni Naare - Kobushi Factory #Peanut Butter Jelly Love - Country Girls #Happy Cracker - Tsubaki Factory #Vivid Midnight - Juice=Juice #Nakenai ze・・・Kyoukan Sagi - ANGERME #Romance ni Mezameru Mousou Joshi no Uta - Morning Musume '18 #MC #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #YEAH YEAH YEAH |-|Disc 2 ~ONE FOR ALL~= #OPENING #Hello! History #MC #Isshakudama de Buppanase! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Junjou cm - Tsubaki Factory #Matenai After Five - Country Girls #Naseba Naru - Kobushi Factory #Abarete kka?! Have a Good Time - Juice=Juice #Uraha=Lover - ANGERME #A gonna - Morning Musume '18 #MC #U.S.A. - Ichioka Reina, Shimakura Rika, Nishida Shiori, Eguchi Saya, Takase Kurumi, Maeda Kokoro, Yamazaki Yuhane, Okamura Minami, Kiyono Momohime #MC #FIRST KISS - Tanaka Reina, Suzuki Airi #MC #Seishun Say A-HA - Tanaka Reina / Morning Musume '18 #Momoiro Sparkling - Suzuki Airi / Kaga Kaede, Murota Mizuki, Dambara Ruru, Hamaura Ayano, Yamagishi Riko, Maeda Kokoro #MC #Shiawase Beam! Suki Suki Beam! - Haga Akane, Kamikokuryo Moe, Miyamoto Karin, Uemura Akari, Yamaki Risa, Tanimoto Ami, Okamura Minami #Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no - Fukumura Mizuki, Kasahara Momona, Kanazawa Tomoko, Inoue Rei, Yamagishi Riko, Ichioka Reina, Nishida Shiori #GET UP! Rapper - Ishida Ayumi, Murota Mizuki, Yanagawa Nanami, Nomura Minami, Shimakura Rika #BE ALL RIGHT! - Nonaka Miki, Kaga Kaede, Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina, Takagi Sayuki, Hirose Ayaka, Onoda Saori, Akiyama Mao, Maeda Kokoro, Yonemura Kirara, Nakayama Natsume #MC #Shining Butterfly - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki, Nomura Minami, Inoue Rei #Ajisai Ai Ai Monogatari - Kanazawa Tomoko, Yanagawa Nanami, Dambara Ruru, Inaba Manaka, Yamagishi Riko, Asakura Kiki, Ono Mizuho, Onoda Saori #Akai Freesia - Katsuta Rina, Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kawamura Ayano, Yamaki Risa, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime #MC #Megane no Otoko no Ko - Ichioka Reina, Shimakura Rika, Nishida Shiori, Eguchi Saya, Takase Kurumi, Maeda Kokoro, Yamazaki Yuhane, Okamura Minami, Kiyono Momohime #Dou Datte Ii no - Country Girls #Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai - Tsubaki Factory #Keseyashinai Kimochi - Kobushi Factory #Hyokkori Hyoutanjima - Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory #Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai - Juice=Juice #Goal ~Ashita wa Acchi da yo~ - Juice=Juice #Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends (2018 Acoustic Ver.) - ANGERME #Manner Mode - ANGERME #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru - Morning Musume '18 #Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru - Morning Musume '18 #MC #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! |-|Disc 3 OG Corner= #MC "7/14 ORIX Theater (Osaka)" (「7/14 オリックス劇場(大阪)」) #Osaka Koi no Uta - Takahashi Ai "7/14 ORIX Theater (Osaka)" #Boogie Train '03 - Fujimoto Miki "7/14 ORIX Theater (Osaka)" #MC "7/14 ORIX Theater (Osaka)" #SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ - Takahashi Ai, Fujimoto Miki / Morning Musume '18 "7/14 ORIX Theater (Osaka)" #HEY! Mahiru no Shinkirou - Taiyou to Ciscomoon "7/15 ORIX Theater (Osaka)" (「7/15 オリックス劇場(大阪)」) #MC "7/15 ORIX Theater (Osaka)" #Gatamekira - Taiyou to Ciscomoon "7/15 ORIX Theater (Osaka)" #Magic of Love - Taiyou to Ciscomoon "7/15 ORIX Theater (Osaka)" #Lalala no Pipipi - Michishige Sayumi "7/21 Nippon Tokushutogyo Shimin Kaikan Forest Hall (Aichi)" (「7/21 日本特殊陶業市民会館 フォレストホール(愛知)」) #Loving you Too much - Shimizu Saki "7/21 Nippon Tokushutogyo Shimin Kaikan Forest Hall (Aichi)" #MC "7/21 Nippon Tokushutogyo Shimin Kaikan Forest Hall (Aichi)" #Dokki Doki! LOVE Mail - Michishige Sayumi, Shimizu Saki "7/21 Nippon Tokushutogyo Shimin Kaikan Forest Hall (Aichi)" #Maji Bomber!! - Kumai Yurina "7/22 Nippon Tokushutogyo Shimin Kaikan Forest Hall (Aichi)" (「7/22 日本特殊陶業市民会館 フォレストホール(愛知)」) #Natsu DOKI Lipstick - Yajima Maimi "7/22 Nippon Tokushutogyo Shimin Kaikan Forest Hall (Aichi)" #MC "7/22 Nippon Tokushutogyo Shimin Kaikan Forest Hall (Aichi)" #Icchoume Rock! - Kumai Yurina, Yajima Maimi "7/22 Nippon Tokushutogyo Shimin Kaikan Forest Hall (Aichi)" #Kuyashi Namida Porori - Nakazawa Yuko "7/29 Fukuoka International Congress Center Main Hall (Fukuoka)" (「7/29 福岡国際会議場メインホール(福岡)」) #Moonlight night ~Tsukiyo no Ban da yo~ - Niigaki Risa "7/29 Fukuoka International Congress Center Main Hall (Fukuoka)" #MC "7/29 Fukuoka International Congress Center Main Hall (Fukuoka)" #Summer Night Town - Nakazawa Yuko, Niigaki Risa / Morning Musume '18 "7/29 Fukuoka International Congress Center Main Hall (Fukuoka)" #Koi no Jubaku - Sudo Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi "8/4 Nakano Sun Plaza (Tokyo)" (「8/4 中野サンプラザ(東京)」) #MC "8/4 Nakano Sun Plaza (Tokyo)" #Rival - Sudo Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi "8/4 Nakano Sun Plaza (Tokyo)" |-|Disc 4 OG Corner= #Genkimono de Ikou! - Mano Erina / Fukumura Mizuki, Wada Ayaka, Miyamoto Karin, Takagi Sayuki, Takeuchi Akari, Murota Mizuki, Katsuta Rina, Nomura Minami, Hamaura Ayano, Yamagishi Riko "8/5 Nakano Sun Plaza (Tokyo)" (「8/5 中野サンプラザ(東京)」) #MC "8/5 Nakano Sun Plaza (Tokyo)" #My Days for You - Mano Erina "8/5 Nakano Sun Plaza (Tokyo)" #Jiriri Kiteru - Shimizu Saki, Natsuyaki Miyabi "8/11 Sendai Sun Plaza Hall (Miyagi)" (「8/11 仙台サンプラザホール(宮城)」) #MC "8/11 Sendai Sun Plaza Hall (Miyagi)" #Maji Bomber!! - Shimizu Saki, Natsuyaki Miyabi "8/11 Sendai Sun Plaza Hall (Miyagi)" #Tanpopo - Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari "8/18 Wak Wak Holiday Hall (Hokkaido)" (「8/18 わくわくホリデーホール(北海道)」) #Koi wo Shichaimashita! - Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari "8/18 Wak Wak Holiday Hall (Hokkaido)" #MC "8/18 Wak Wak Holiday Hall (Hokkaido)" #Furusato - Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari / Morning Musume '18 "8/18 Wak Wak Holiday Hall (Hokkaido)" #Otome Pasta ni Kandou - Kago Ai, Suzuki Airi "8/25 Nakano Sun Plaza (Tokyo) 1 Kouenme" (「8/25 中野サンプラザ(東京)1公演目」) #MC "8/25 Nakano Sun Plaza (Tokyo) 1 Kouenme" #Rottara Rottara - Suzuki Airi "8/25 Nakano Sun Plaza (Tokyo) 1 Kouenme" #KoiING - Kago Ai "8/25 Nakano Sun Plaza (Tokyo) 1 Kouenme" #Scramble - Goto Maki "8/25 Nakano Sun Plaza (Tokyo) 1 Kouenme" #MC "8/25 Nakano Sun Plaza (Tokyo) 1 Kouenme" #Daite yo! PLEASE GO ON - Goto Maki / Kamikokuryo Moe, Kawamura Ayano, Yanagawa Nanami, Ozeki Mai, Inoue Rei, Kishimoto Yumeno "8/25 Nakano Sun Plaza (Tokyo) 1 Kouenme" #Hare Ame Nochi Suki ♡ - Kago Ai "8/25 Nakano Sun Plaza (Tokyo) 2 Kouenme" (「8/25 中野サンプラザ(東京)2公演目」) #MC "8/25 Nakano Sun Plaza (Tokyo) 2 Kouenme" #Koi no Vacance - Kago Ai, Fukuda Kanon "8/25 Nakano Sun Plaza (Tokyo) 2 Kouenme" #MC "8/25 Nakano Sun Plaza (Tokyo) 2 Kouenme" #Yumemiru Fifteen - Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon "8/25 Nakano Sun Plaza (Tokyo) 2 Kouenme" #MC "8/25 Nakano Sun Plaza (Tokyo) 2 Kouenme" #Crazy Kanzen na Otona - Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato "9/1 Hiroshima Bunka Gakuen HBG Hall (Hiroshima)" (「9/1 広島文化学園HBGホール(広島)」) #MC "9/1 Hiroshima Bunka Gakuen HBG Hall (Hiroshima)" #Kiss me Aishiteru - Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato "9/1 Hiroshima Bunka Gakuen HBG Hall (Hiroshima)" Featured Members *MC: *Assistant MCs: Yamaki Risa, Ozeki Mai ;Morning Musume '18 *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *13th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina *14th Gen: Morito Chisaki ;ANGERME *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina *3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako *4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe *5th Gen: Kasahara Momona *6th Gen: Funaki Musubu, Kawamura Ayano ;Juice=Juice *Miyazaki Yuka *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari *Yanagawa Nanami *Dambara Ruru *Inaba Manaka ;Country Girls *Yamaki Risa *Morito Chisaki *Ozeki Mai *Yanagawa Nanami *Funaki Musubu ;Kobushi Factory *Hirose Ayaka *Nomura Minami *Hamaura Ayano *Wada Sakurako *Inoue Rei ;Tsubaki Factory *Yamagishi Riko *Ogata Risa *Niinuma Kisora *Tanimoto Ami *Kishimoto Yumeno *Asakura Kiki *Ono Mizuho *Onoda Saori *Akiyama Mao ;CHICA#TETSU *Ichioka Reina *Shimakura Rika *Nishida Shiori *Eguchi Saya ;Ame no Mori Kawa Umi *Takase Kurumi *Maeda Kokoro *Yamazaki Yuhane *Okamura Minami *Kiyono Momohime ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *All Shows: Noguchi Kurumi, Yonemura Kirara, Hashisako Rin, Nakayama Natsume, Tamenaga Shion *Osaka Only: Hibi Marina, Doi Rena, Matsunaga Riai *Aichi Only: Kodama Sakiko *Tokyo Only: Ono Kotomi, Yamada Ichigo, Kubota Nanami, Shutto Anna, Kanemitsu Ruru ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Sato Hikari ;Opening Acts * (7/14, 7/15 only)"「Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER」大阪公演オープニングアクトのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-06-29. ** ** * (7/29~8/5, 8/25~9/1 only)"「Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER」オープニングアクトとして、上々軍団の出演が決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-07-26. ** ** *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido (8/18 only)"「Hello!Project 2018 SUMMER」札幌公演 ハロプロ研修生北海道 出演のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-08-14. **Oota Haruka **Sato Hikari **Ishiguri Kanami **Kawano Minori **Kudo Yume **Yamazaki Mei ;Hello! Project OG Guests The following members appeared individually on selected dates. Taiyou to Ciscomoon were the only act to appear as a group."「Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER」ハロー！プロジェクトOGのゲスト出演が決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-06-15."「Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER」ハロー！プロジェクトOGのゲストとして、追加メンバーの出演が決定しました！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-07-04. *Morning Musume OG **1st Gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori **2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ichii Sayaka **3rd Gen: Goto Maki **4th Gen: Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kago Ai **5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa **6th Gen: Fujimoto Miki, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *Taiyou to Ciscomoon **Shinoda Miho **Inaba Atsuko **Kominato Miwa *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Sudo Maasa **Kumai Yurina *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato *Mano Erina *ANGERME **1st Gen: Fukuda Kanon ;Special Guests *DA PUMP (8/5 night only)"ハロコンにDA PUMP乱入！「U.S.A.」コラボで大盛り上がり" (in Japanese). natalie. 2018-08-05. **ISSA **DAICHI **TOMO **KIMI **U-YEAH Absentees *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido member Sato Hikari was absent from the July 15 shows due to Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido appearing as guests in the Wa-suta Summer LIVE TOUR 2018 ~JUMPING SUMMER~ in Sapporo."わーすたのツアー北海道公演に「ハロプロ研修生北海道」がゲスト出演　7月の新曲も初披露" (in Japanese). GirlsNews. 2018-07-16. *Juice=Juice member Kanazawa Tomoko was absent from the August 11 show due to abdominal pain.https://twitter.com/JuiceJuice_uf/status/1028171354514681857 *ANGERME member Katsuta Rina was absent from the September 1 show due to poor health.https://twitter.com/angerme_upfront/status/1035726831494651904 Concert Schedule The concerts in Miyagi on 8/11, Hokkaido on 8/18, and Hiroshima on 9/1 will have partly different content from regular ALL FOR ONE concerts. Trivia *This was the first Hello! Project concert tour since 2014 not to feature Morning Musume member Ogata Haruna. *This was the first Hello! Project concert tour to feature Inaba Manaka as a member of Juice=Juice, and the first to feature the groups CHICA#TETSU and Ame no Mori Kawa Umi (before the group names were announced)."「一岡伶奈がリーダーを務める新グループ」「高瀬くるみ・清野桃々姫の在籍する新セクションのグループ」にハロプロ研修生から第一次メンバーの加入が決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. For previous Hello! Project concerts Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, and Kiyono Momohime were credited as solo acts *This was the last Hello! Project concert tour to feature Morning Musume member Iikubo Haruna. *These were the first Hello! Project concerts to feature former Morning Musume 2nd generation member Ichii Sayaka since 2000, and former Morning Musume 4th generation member and W member Kago Ai since 2006. *During the August 5 ALL FOR ONE show, five members of DA PUMP made a surprise appearance and performed "U.S.A." with the new groups. *The Hello! Project Station Dance Club choreographer for the tour was MANKEY, who also choreographed DA PUMP's "U.S.A."https://twitter.com/mankey_njs/status/1026085367714205698 *Takahashi Ai,"ハロコン！" (in Japanese). Takahashi Ai Official Blog. 2018-08-25. Kitahara Sayaka, and Up Up Girls (Kari) members Furukawa Konatsu and Mori SakiFukumura Mizuki. "仲間" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2018-08-25. came to watch the concert on August 5. *The OG corners in which Yoshizawa Hitomi appeared were cut from the DVD and Blu-ray releases because of her arrest and indictment for a hit-and-run while driving under the influence of alcohol in September 2018."吉澤ひとみ被告の出演部分カット、ハロプロツアーＤＶＤ予定通り発売" (in Japanese). Sankei Sports. 2018-09-29. As a result, Yasuda Kei and Ichii Sayaka were also cut out of the DVD and Blu-ray because their only appearances were with Yoshizawa. To make up for this, Yasuda and Ichii's guest appearance with Yaguchi Mari in the following Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER tour was the only OG corner released as bonus footage in the tour's DVD and Blu-ray. Notes # CHICA#TETSU and Ame no Mori Kawa Umi participated in the tour prior to being named and were each referred to as "Shin Group" (新グループ; New Group). References External Links *Concert Schedule (archived) *Goods *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2018 Concerts Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:Joint Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:13th Generation Concerts In Category:14th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:6th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:Country Girls Concerts In Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:1st Generation Concerts In Category:2nd Generation Concerts In Category:3rd Generation Concerts In Category:4th Generation Concerts In Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:Taiyou to Ciscomoon Concerts In Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:Mano Erina Concerts In Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:27th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:28th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Concerts In Category:2018 DVDs Category:2018 Blu-rays Category:CHICA TETSU Concerts In Category:Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Concerts In